


Nervous

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you have no choice but to get close enough to your co-star?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

We stood in makeup and costumes. Just a few more takes and the movie would be a wrap. One last Marvel out of the way. I guess it was such a crazy ride that I still couldn’t believe it all. First big role, friends with a few A-listers and a call from my agent about two more possible roles, heavy with possible, roles were hard to come by these days. It may have been cliché but my favorite part was being surrounded by so many beautiful people. 

My dear God. It was like I was pushed into one of those fashion cologne ads you see in Vanity Fair. They were everywhere like glitter and it was enough to make a Pans like me blush. Sorry, Harkness.

This role was something small but with Marvel, every role counted. I did want to act but I was good at running until the Russo brothers pulled me aside. They saw potential all while I thought they were punking me. Soon after that, I was fitted in a Shield agent costume and told to be myself. Most of my script was improvised but everything just came natural to me but like anyone new and terrified to make any sudden movements, I kept my head down and I kept quiet.

That when I met good old hot cross buns himself. Tom Hiddleston was okay the more he pushed me to mingle with the other actors during take but let’s be honest, the last film of the Marvel series had a huge fucking cast! I ended up staying by his side as a little sister, slowly coming out of my shell. Things were good until he noticed me looking at someone.

_“Hey Summer!”_

_I was in costume and had absolutely no idea I was staring off into space. He plopped down next to me in his Loki suit as he nibbled on his banana._

_“What?”_

_“Jesus, woman. He must have been a looker. Which one?”_

_Before I could say anything, a large smile appeared on his face._

_“You little minx, does Evans know?!”_

_“Shut up, Loki. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“Really? It’s been months… and you’ve been looking…”_

_“Tom, seriously. Shut up about it.”_

_“Nah, it perfectly fine, and adorable. I think you two will have cutest little Dorito babies.”_

_“What the fuck,” I hissed silently._

_“EVANS!!”_

_My face was burning as I turned my head and met Chris’ blue eyes. There was a good chance I was going to get fired but I valued my job more than slapping the sense into Tom Hiddleston so as Chris looked over his shoulder to say goodbye to the people he was talking to, I did the one thing I did best. While Tom wasn’t looking, I swung my legs over the platform where we were sitting and I landed on my feet as I hid behind a nearby prop. I listened closely as Tom was surprised at my vanishing act. I walked away for the time being, completely embarrassed as I heard my name once._

_I thought it would all be good until Anthony approached me for a new scene._

_“With Chris?”_

_“I think Captain needs an exposed moment near the end, to be normal.”_

_“And you this Missy can do that?”_

_That was my character. Missy O’Hara, protégé to Maria Hill, able to survive all the shit at the end of the storm. For a while after I read the script I was bummed that I wasn’t going out as a hero like Renee Russo did but it was all cool to be a survivor._

_“You both came out on top but have that feeling of carrying on when everyone else is gone.”_

_“Okay,” I shrugged._

_“Improvise if you want to.”_

_“Cool. I know Chris’ lines too, I’ll try to keep it as close as I can.”_

_“Well done, Summer.”_

That was two weeks ago and it was finally the last day of shooting. No pressure. I was full of nerves and two takes later, Tom pulled me aside.

“Have dinner with him.”

“Tom, seriously stop talking to me. I think I may need to throw up.”

“Here.”

I really wanted to slap him as I saw a mini-bottle of vodka in his hand with a wolfish grin to his face.

“What the fuck is that?”

“What? It’s only some liquid courage. Shit. You’re not in AA, are you?”

“No but I don’t need that.”

“No, you’re right. It’s only the last scene of the last movie with Chris Evans, your favorite little chip. No pressure.”

His hand was still out as I snatched it away, cracked it open the bottle and drank half.

“I heard you were improvising. Do you know what you are gonna say?”

“I’m gonna finish this and do my best.”

“Good girl,” he chimed as he pulled the bottle from my lips and pushed me back into sight, “One last thing before I go. I told Evans you fancied him.”

“What?!”

I was pulled along and fought the red in my face as I was retouched for make-up and waited for my cue. 

“Hey, Summer.”

I turned to the sound of Chris as he took his place next to me in his tethered Captain America outfit. My only reaction was to smile as I kept my eyes to the ground.

“What?”

I only shook my head and thought of the first thing that popped into my head.

“Oh, nothing. Just trying to focus.”

“I heard. I’ll try to go easy on you.”

“Try not to, Evans.”

I made the mistake of looking up at the last second as he tossed me a wink. I felt so petrified and I know somewhere in the crowd, Tom was smiling from ear to ear. Chris took his place, sitting above me on a destroyed prop.

“Action.”

I labored my breath and wiped the dirt-like makeup from my head.

“We’re alive,” said Chris as he was in character.

“Shit, man. S-Sorry.”

“Nah. It’s fine. It’s been 95 years and I’m still adjusting.”

I thumped my back to the wall where he sat above me and sighed.

“I heard from a little birdy that you were looking to leave.”

“Yeah, nothing left. I’m sure my 401k is lost somewhere in the rubble.”

“You made the right choice to stay. Hill would have been proud.”

“Are we going to be okay?”

I wasn’t sure why I felt a tear run down my face.

“I guess we just pick up where Maria started. Work our way from the ground up.”

“No time like the present.”

I push myself from the wall as Chris leapt down from his perch.

“You coming? We could use a guy like you on the clean-up crew.”

“Nah. Not right now, Missy. I’ve been fighting since WWII. I think I could use a break.”

“Naturally. So many disasters show up at our doorstep but it’s nothing I won’t be able to handle. Nine years and I’m glad I never resigned.”

I stepped forward and kissed Chris on the cheek. Missy would have wanted to say goodbye. I never had a proper chance or the balls to say hello.

“I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Guess so. Bye.”

Turn around and walk off screen. Captain America would turn the other way and smile.

That was what was in the script and I hopped what I did was enough.

I turned around and put one foot out as I felt Chris’ arm grab me.

“O’Hara! Wait!”

He spun me around and pulled me to his chest. Everything began to slow down at once. One of his arms wrapped around my waist as the other cradled the back of my head. He pressed his lips to mine and I was afraid that I was going to die. It was an honest, warm kiss as my eyes slowly closed. You could have heard a penny drop in that moment. He kissed me a second time as I returned it.

I stopped and pushed him away as he stood still for a moment.

I let out a cough and did the only thing I could think of.

“You know what? I quit. Bye.”

I turned, keeping my eyes to the ground as I heard the directors yelling that the movie was a wrap and the claps as random people patted me on the back. I wasn’t sure if what I said was for the movie or meant for them but I only kept walking to one of the make-up trailers and sat as I tried not to die of embarrassment.

After an hour, I redressed and bumped into Tom as he was beaming.

“What the fuck are you smiling about, Tom? Do you know how much you two embarrassed me? They’re going to put that shit in the film!”

“Darling, that went better than we imagined. You really gave…”

I kept walking as I pushed my music in my ears and headed to my hotel. I slipped on my sunglasses at the last second as the large dark lenses covered my tears. 

-

I ignored all of my calls and only answered for Anthony and Joe. They loved that Missy helped Captain break his shell and were going to use the last scene in the movie as a good closer. 

Fuck.

I only gave a false smile through the phone and turned redder than a beet. I had packed and repacked my bag, cursing to myself. I had another day of staying here before I went back home for a week or two. I was lucky there was a diner across the street from where I was staying. I had no intention of going out with any cast or crew in the wrapping parties that were going on with the stunt that Tom and Chris pulled. Fuckers.

I pulled on my sweatpants and sweater as I run across the street for dinner and some snacks to hold me over for the night. On my way back, I looked up to the motorcycle that had entered the parking lot ahead of me. The guy on the bike was not half bad looking with his helmet on. My eyes went straight for his butt as he pulled off his helmet to show off his blond hair as he looked around to the room numbers. The man pulled off his glasses as Chris smiled to me. 

I choked on my milkshake as the cup dropped from my hand. It splattered to the ground and the bag began to slip from my hand as I ran in the direction of my room. 

“Summer!”

My hair fell from its bun as Chris ran after me. I dropped the food in a mess at front of my door and stormed inside, shutting myself away as Chris knocked on the door.

“Summer! Are you okay?”

I ran to the bathroom in tears, feeling humiliated from the set as I turned on the shower and stripped off my stained dirty clothes. Ketchup and mustard stained my legs and my arms were sticky from the milkshake that hit my arm on the way down. I sat under the cold water and cried as the knocking finally stopped.

My face felt so red as I searched my bag for another set of sweatpants but only finding a pair of sleeping shorts. They would have to do until I got home to do my laundry. I turned off my light and was about to crawl into my musty bedsheets when a knock came to my door.

“Summer?”

This motherfucker wasn’t going away without a fight.

“Summer, can we please talk?”

“Fuck off, Chris!”

“I’ve got your food!”

“Leave it on the ground and go away!”

“I’ve already cleaned it. I got you more. You gonna make me eat this turkey burger by myself?”

How did he know? Duh, my food was all plastered on the sidewalk. I pace to the keyhole seeing Chris standing there with bags of food from the diner in his hands.

“I’m here to apologize and to make sure you eat. I never see you eat on set.”

“Set’s over. I hate you both.”

“I’m fine with that.”

I opened the door as his head leaned to the side. My hair fell over my shoulder, dripping as I finally looked him in the eye.

“May I come in?”

“No.”

“Can your food come in? I don’t want you to go hungry on my account. Please?”

I bit my lip wanting badly to say yes but I couldn’t say it. So instead, I unchained my door and opened it enough for him. He smiled as he put the many bags of food on the small motel table as it creaked.

“I took note of everything you dropped and also asked the older lady on the other side of the counter. She says you were always nice to her. I just need to sort out the food.”

_Do it…_

I could hear Missy urging me on to say something, anything…

“You can stay if you want. I’m not gonna send you back with food to balance on your bike. It could be dangerous.”

He looked up, almost glad that I said so.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” I said tugging at the sides of my shorts, “but I encourage you to not murder me Hitchcock style.”

“Sounds fair,” he grinned as he popped open a bottle of root beer.

-

_“So, you know, before you begin your system of oppression, you might, you know, try some gays things. Gentle gay things, mild gays things. Put some scatter cushions out.”_

I had a hard time chewing my carrots and laughing at the same time as Chris smiled to his phone screen.

_“Shave with the grain. Suck a cock or two.”_

We both hollered in laughter with the audience as Craig Ferguson smiled.

_“I’m here to help. Suck a cock or two. If you don’t like it, who loses?”_

“God, he is too fricking hilarious.”

“I’ve actually met him a few times and he’s pretty cool.”

I pushed my nearly finished box of food to the side table as I moved a bit closer to Chris. We had started at the table and then to the side of the bed as I was slowly starting to get comfortable with him. I was still so nervous around him and he suggested watching something to kill the silence of the room since the TV was busted.

I had finished my food and put the trash neatly into the bags so I could throw them out when he left. The strange thing was that I didn’t want him to leave. Tom was right to his suspicions to me having a crush on Chris but it was only a matter of time before the word crush stayed true to his meaning. I was no one special and he would forget about me the moment he left. Maybe it was better that way.

“You want to watch something else.”

My sides hurt from laughing so hard as I reclined to the pillows next to him.

“Sure.”

“What so you want to watch?”

“I’m not picky.”

“No, don’t give me that. Pick something.”

I started to blush at his insistence.

“If it helps, you can always close your eyes and pick.”

I bit my lip to hide my dorky laugh as I close my eyes and press my fingers to his phone. His laughed as I opened my eyes to the black background panting breath.

“What did I pick?”

“Kill Bill.”

I nearly lost my mind as Chris wrapped his arms around me. 

“Come here, this will be easier.”

He propped his phone on the bedside table and flipped himself behind me as he pressed himself to my back. His jeans were rough on the back of my legs as the hem of my shorts felt like they were raising. Some much of the movie had passed as with his arm wrapped around my waist, I felt relaxed and sad that the moment I fell asleep he would be gone and it would all be over.

My eyes felt heavy as I heard Uma’s voice through the speakers.

_No._

I was too tired to move or try to stay awake but I could still feel him there. There was music but I could have been dreaming. I felt him moving behind me but I only turned and wrapped my arm around him to keep him there.

_Fuck._

He wasn’t going anywhere as I turned my nose into his chest and inhaled nothing but him. I could feel myself smiling.

_I don’t know what to do._

The bed was so cold as I heard Chris’ voice echoed. I was still tired but I didn’t want him to leave.

_I don’t want to leave._

This felt so unreal. I force my eyes open to the dark hotel room as I hear footsteps in the bathroom. 

“Look man, this is fucking painful.”

My mouth dropped as I heard the words come from his mouth. If this was so hard for him why did he show up in the first place? I hear a clang on the sink and can hear Tom on the other side of the speaker.

“Stop being a wanker and tell her how you feel, mate.”

“She’s sleeping.”

“Even better! Get naked and get back in the bed.”

I covered my mouth with my hand to keep myself quiet. I could not believe what I was hearing.

“You’re a sick fuck, you know that?”

“It works, Chris. I’m telling you. What’s the worst that could happen?”

There was a loud beep as Chris sighed.

“Whatever, man.”

I laid completely still, wondering if he really was coming back to the bed naked, not that I would be complaining. I listened as the shower turned on and masked his curses. I was curious as I moved from the bed. My shorts were riding up as was my sweater. I rubbed the junk from my eyes and stood at the bathroom door, listening to Chris moving under the shower.

“Summer…”

I was surprised to hear my name.

“Fuck.”

Steam peered through the top of the door as I slowly pushed it open. In the fogging mirror, I could see Chris on the other side of the bathroom. His back was nearly mouthwatering as water ran down his skin. One of his hands shot up above him, bracing the wall as his other hand started to move in front of him.

No. There was no way.

A clear groan shocked me as Chris touched himself. I couldn’t tear my eyes away. He was too busy with himself as he started to shift his hips. I pushed the door open a bit more, unable to stop the loud creak of the wood as both of us were startled. I moved from the door and dove back for the bed.

“Fuck, hello?”

I sealed my eyes shut as the knobs turned off. There was silence as I prayed that he would just shake it off. I drifted off too easily as I heard the door shut a while later.

“Summer.”

I wasn’t sure what this was.

“Summer, I know you’re awake.”

I really wasn’t sure anymore.

I felt the springs of the mattress shift as he got back into bed. I didn’t fight him as he wrapped his arm around me to turn me to my back. I only pulled the covers to my chin as I ignored him, I wasn’t ready to explain myself. He didn’t either as the blanket slipped from my fingers and he kissed the side of my neck.

There was no way that this was happening. I felt a pull at my zipper as it refused to stay together. I felt his mouth move to the top of my chest as he stopped at the edge of my bra. I woke when his freezing wet hand grabbed my ass. He moaned into my neck as he pressed his hips to mine. I grabbed onto his shoulders as he turned his attention to me.

“Are we going to talk now,” he panted.

_Do it._

“I don’t think we need to.”

“Thank God.”

He kissed me, taking the breath from me as he pulled the sweater from my arms. The cotton was wet through the fibers as he reached for the front closures of my bra. I could feel him want me so much but he slowed, moaning deeper as his lips slowly traveled down my neck to the tops of my breasts as he pulled my bra apart. His lips were so soft as he snaked an arm underneath me and pulled me up from the mattress to lick at me. I felt his nails digging softly into my back. 

I felt him hard against my thigh as became stiff. This had to be a dream. He crawled back up to me as I indulged myself with a kiss. Chris reached between my legs as he stroked me with his fingers, making me melt as he swallowed my moans. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer as he reached from his jacket that had been tossed to the floor. He sat on his knees and smiled down to me with a condom between his fingers.

“You want to do the honors.”

I bit my lip and stretched my arms over my head as he watched my body.

“I don’t know; I think I’ll stay like this for a while.”

“Really?”

“Nope.”

I held his sides with the insides of my knees and pulled him to the mattress. I wasn’t scared or nervous anymore as I straddled his lap, feeling him hard through the fabric of my shorts. I grinded my hips into his and pressed myself against him as he took my bottom lip between his teeth and groaned.

“God, Summer. I’ve always wanted you like this.”

I was too caught up in the moment as I pinned both of his hand to either side of his head. With him distracted by my weight rubbing his cock, I arched my head down and slowly sucked at the side of his neck. I had Missy to that for helping me break out of my shell as I dragged my tongue up to his ear.

“How about now, Evans,” I whispered.

“Fuck yes. I’m about to rip the shorts off of you.”

“No need.”

I roll off of him and push off my shorts, back on top of him before he could try to overpower me as I snake the condom from his hand. He scoots back to the wall and I only follow him with a hunger for him as I look at him heaving. My hair falls over my shoulder as he pulls me forward for a long, passionate kiss. He cringes the second I take hold of him, hearing him groan as I roll it on. I watch every bit of his face as it reddens and twists painfully. I never knew I had such a reaction on him but I always knew how he made me feel.

He read my mind reaching between my legs, finding me wetter than before as he chuckled into my lips.

“I have a feeling you want this too.”

“Why have a feeling when you can have more?”

I leaned forward and slowly sank down on his lap. Our nails seemed to dig in to each other as we were finally still. He felt much bigger than he looked. I rocked my hips to feel all of him as he grabbed onto me. He moaned into my skin, placing hot, open mouth kisses to my chest as I arched back.

He pulled me closer as he braced his feet on the bed and thrusted his hips up. I had to hold my hand up to the wall as I rode his cock. The sound of my name made me want to fuck him harder, faster, anything to make him want more. This felt too real like the building in my stomach as he pounded harder into me. I held onto him, moaning into his shoulder as he took ahold of me. His hand gripped my ass tightly as he pulled me back onto his cock again and again. I held onto Chris for dear life as he wrapped his arm around me and made me scream but...

…

I wasn’t sure.

I moaned as I turned to my side. The room was dark but there was some purple to the sky through the edge of the curtains near the door. I turned to my side and looked down to the sweatshirt wrapped around my arms.

“Fuck,” I mumble as I pull the covers over my head.

The room still smelled like the food from the previous night but I was too bone tired and depressed to move from the bed. I closed my eyes and started kicking myself to think that Chris would actually have a thing for me. I huff my breath and reach for my music on the bedside table and push the earbuds into my ears so that my playlists could put me back to sleep. I close my eyes and ease myself back to sleep as I dream of him again. I can feel the sheets pull away as I stay in place. It wasn’t real anyway.

There’s a hand at my ankle, slowly making its way up my thigh as I try to move it away. Instead, its pulled to the side as I feel a kiss at my knee. The hands were soft but firm as they groped at my bedside. There was a warmth that made its way between my legs as they were pulled apart. I felt so naked and exposed as I was pulled down the bed.

No. This was too cruel but the heart wants what the heart wants and I wanted his tongue as it gave a single flick to my clit. I jumped at the real sensation that nearly jolted me awake. Maybe I was touching myself in my sleep. It had happened before when I saw Chris changing from in costume in wardrobe. I reached down to push harder, feeling something odd enough to snap me from my dream. 

I looked down to Chris between my legs as he flicked his tongue across my clit. I had no idea that my hand was in his head, urging him on until he looked me dead in the eyes as he smiled and sucked at my clit. I gasped feeling my legs shake as I rocked my hips onto his tongue. The sight of him there would forever be burned into my mind. His free hand reached for my sweater and pulled it apart as he cupped my breast, kneading it until I covered his hand with my own.

“Fuck…”

It was the only thing I could comprehend as Chris’ panting breath made me wetter. He pushed a finger into me, teasing me wickedly as the familiar coil appeared in my stomach again. He spread my thighs apart and pushed another finger into me, fucking me faster as he pulled himself away from my exposed parts. I grabbed at the bedsheet wanting more as his teeth grazed the inside of my thigh. He slowed his hand on purpose as I bit my lips to hid my moans.

“Please, Summer. I want to hear you.”

“I-I can’t…”

He stopped and pulled his fingers away. I almost slapped the grin off his face as he slowly licked his fingers clean one by one as he moaned to the taste.

“You sure? How about some help?”

I looked down between us to the fresh condom that was already rolled and waiting on his cock as he shifted his hips forward and filled me without a second thought. My head rolled back as my voice was forced from my body. I could hear him chuckle as he dragged his tongue up my neck.

“That’s more like it.”

He pulled both of my legs over his arms, holding me open as he fucked me. The sweater fell from my shoulders with each thrust also pushing me harder into the mattress. He pushed his lips harshly against mine as I tasted myself on the tip of his tongue. I panted harder as my tongue collided with his, fighting for more of him as I dug my nails into his back.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…”

“Do you want me to stop,” he teased as he twisted my peaks with a smile.

“God, don’t fucking stop!”

He arched his head down to my chest and wrapped his lips around my nipple, going from one breast to the other as he slammed his hips harder into mine. I couldn’t hear anything else but my whimpers as my body arched in his arms. He snaked one arm around my waist to hold me as he sat up on his knees and thrusted into my cunt as if his life depended on it. His other arm supported our weight as the bed thudded against the wall.

The sound of him growling as he sucked harshly at the side of my neck was the most arousing thing I’d ever heard. My voice became known again as a second, stronger wave washed over me. I didn’t know how loud I was until Chris was grunting louder than me. He sank his teeth into my neck, almost breaking my skin as he hunched over me and dug his nail into my side. It hurt but I had never felt more alive.

We were still for a bit when we hit the mattress. It took a while for me to catch my breath as I pulled my sweater back together. Everything was coming back to me as I could smell the pancakes waiting in the bag on the table. I closed my legs, feeling sore but satisfied as a smile crossed my face. Chris snaked his arm under me and pulled me to his chest as he kissed the side of my face.

“I feel jealous for the guy that will wake up to you, Summer.”

“Who’s to say it can’t be you?”

“For a minute, me.”

I couldn’t help but giggle into his chest.

“What?”

He smiled nervously as he bit his lip, almost afraid to answer.

“So you really did like me.”

“Yeah, a lot. I… uh, was kinda nervous about talking to you. Tom said you had a thing for me but I didn’t really believe it until he talked to me about sneaking that kiss into the scene.”

“So you were in on it too, cheeky fucker.”

“Guilty. I am sorry though I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“That’s okay. The scene’s going to be in the movie, by the way.”

“Mmm,” he hummed in approval, “so I guess there’s nothing from keeping us a secret.”

“Please, it’s not much of a secret if Tom already knows.”

“True words, O’Hara,” he teased as he slowly kissed my lips.

“Easy there, Captain. You seem to be enjoying yourself way too much.”

“I’ll do my best, Ma’am.”

I was the first to break character as I laughed and pulled his face closer for a kiss. He sighed as he pulled the blanket up above our heads. I pushed most of the blanket between us, not ready to ruin the moment with our newfound feelings for each other.


End file.
